Worst Day Ever
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Schue wants the gleeks to rehearse but he doesn't show up...someone else does.. Summary sucks, yes I know but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Short beginning, mistakes are there..Don't ****own glee**

"I don't know why Mr. Schue wants us to practice more," Kurt grumbled to Mercedes as they made their way into the empty school. "We've been practicing hard all week."

"I know what you mean," Mercedes said with a sigh."It ruined all my Saturday plans."

"Mine too." Kurt replied, with a frown. Today there was a huge sale at the mall, and he really wanted, no, needed to go.

They made their way to the choir room, and noticed that they were the last ones to show up. Rachel was already talking non-stop about their Regionals competition to anyone who was willing to listen, while the others were trying not to fall asleep.

"Rachel, could you please be quiet?" Kurt asked irritably, as he sat down. "Don't you think we have enough of your babbling throughout the week? We need a break."

The ones who were awake, snickered, as Rachel glared at Kurt. He and Mercedes made their way into the room and took their normal seats in the front. Kurt was in a deep conversation with Quinn and Mercedes, about the latest fashion trends, when someone spoke up.

"Where the hell is Mr. Schue?" Puck fussed, sleepily. Puck was not the only one who was irritated. Everyone was irritated, they all had places to go, and people to see. This surprise rehearsal was messing with their plans.

"I'm missing a sale!" Kurt whined, earning chuckles from the group.

"If Schue doesn't show up within the next five minutes, I'm leaving." Santana stated, looking at the clock.

Five minutes later, Mr. Schue still never showed up. Everyone was pissed.

"That's it!" Santana shouted, standing up. "I'm leaving, I have better things to do with my time." All the other gleeks agreed with her, they all gathered up their things and made their way to the door.

Santana was almost at the exit, when the door suddenly opened forcefully. There at the door stood a masked man. The gleeks were scared, but soon became terrified when they saw the guns that the man had with him. The masked man pointed the gun at each of the teens, one by one, and with the most terrifying voice that they had ever heard, he spoke.

"Not so fast." he began. "You wouldn't want to miss the party, now would you?" The terrifying man asked, with a laugh.

The gleeks all looked around at each other, not knowing what to do. The man forced his way in an closed the door and locked it with a snap. Everyone in the room was scared, already knowing that this day was going to be hell. "Now, who's going to be my good little helper?" He asked with a smirk.

**Review please! continue or not to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Happy Thanksgiving ev****erybody! **

**This went so much better in my head..Oh well.. Mistakes are there, sorry.**

**Don't Own glee:(**

_"Now, who's going to be my good, little, helper?" He asked with a smirk._

The gunman waved the gun around, and pointed it to each of the glee kids, as he made his choice. He stopped, when he got to the last person, and grinned wickedly.

"You. I choose you." He said as he made his way towards the frightened teen. "What's your name?" The gunman asked. "K-Kurt." Was the stuttered reply.

"Well, Kurt, you're going to be my helper today." The gunman stated, with a evil looking smile.

Kurt never felt more terrified in his life. The gunman advanced on Kurt, as he backed away. Kurt let out a pained cry, when the gunman grabbed his wrist.

The gunman hauled Kurt to the front. "Now, all of you, take a seat." The gunman demanded. "Not you." He told Kurt, as Kurt went to go take his seat.

Everyone quickly complied, and took their seats. The gunman grabbed his duffel bag and threw it to Kurt. Kurt staggered back as the force of the heavy object knocked into him.

"Tie them up, to their seats." The gunman ordered Kurt. Kurt hesitated for a second. But soon did as he was told as the gunman viciously pushed him towards the group.

Kurt tied up the girls, who were seated together. When he was finished with the girls, he made his way towards the boys. The boys shot Kurt a look. And Kurt understood, as he tied the guys up, but loosely.

The gunman seemingly noticed, and made his way to Kurt. He then grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled hard. The gunman laughed as Kurt cried out in pain. The others all started to shout at the gunman, yelling for him to stop hurting Kurt.

"Shut up!" The gunman ordered, silencing the group. He then shoved Kurt back. "Make them tighter." He said, gesturing to the rope around the group of boys wrists.

Kurt did as he was told, with tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" A worried Finn asked Kurt. Kurt looked at the worried expressions he was receiving from friends. "I've had worse." He whispered back.

"Kurt, come here." The gunman, ordered. Kurt gave a sad,scared look to his worried friends and made his way to the gunman, hesitantly.

When Kurt reached the gunman, the gunman turned towards the group. "First off," the man started, making his way to the teens. "You will all follow my rules, you will only talk when spoken to. And lastly," the man continued. "if anyone steps out of line and break these rules, you'll surely regret it."

Most of the group was nodding their heads, but some were glaring at the man. Puck being one of the glaring teens started to shout. "Why the fuck, do we need to listen to you?"

"Yeah bitch! Why?" Santana angrily continued, some of the others giving similar shouts.

The man just gave them most evil smile, that they had ever received. The shouts came to a halt as the gunman slowly turned towards a scared looking Kurt.

Kurt noticed the evil glint in the man's eyes and backed away slowly. He looked over the man's shoulder at his friends, who was staring at him, all looking frightened.

Kurt's back hit the wall, and the man still advanced on Kurt. When he got right in Kurt's face, he leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Blame your friends." was all was said.

The next thing he saw was a fist, flying towards his face. He quickly found himself on the ground, trying to block some of the kicks that were aimed at his ribs. He could hear the angry shouts, from the other gleeks, and the scraping of the chairs on the floor as some of them tried to break out of their binds.

The kicks were stopped, and Kurt was in pain, he didn't think that his ribs were broken, but they were close.

The gunman turned back around to face the angry group. "This is the consequence for any of you, if you break my rules." He then picked Kurt of the ground, and faced him to the teens.

They all took in the sight of their friend, a busted lip, and a bruise already forming on his cheek. They looked in his eyes, and knew that he was in a lot of pain. The gleeks all froze in terror as they noticed the man grab a knife out of his pocket.

The gunman held the knife to Kurt's neck, and put pressure on it. The gleeks inhaled sharply, as the man had put enough pressure on the knife to break Kurt's skin on his neck.

Kurt winced as he felt the knife on his throat, he could feel it break his skin, and he felt his blood dribble down his neck.

"Next time anyone of you are out of line." the gunman started, "I won't be so nice, to Kurt here. You understand?" he asked, glaring at the group.

The teens all nodded, not taking their eyes off the shaking teen in front of them. The gunman gave them all a smile. "Good." He then grabbed two chairs and set them in the front. He forced Kurt down in one, and Kurt groaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

The gunman sat down next to Kurt, and pointed his gun towards the shaking boy, and looked at the teens. "Now-" the gunman started but was cut off as he heard noises coming from the hall.

**A/n2: *gasps* Who made that noise? Can you guess? I bet some of you can,LOL.. Anyways...Was it, Good? Bad? Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Not happy how it turned out..Mistakes are there, sorry.**_

_**Don't own Glee..**_

"You guys better not make a noise." The gun man whispered, viscously pointing a gun at the back of Kurt's head, causing Kurt to whimper.

The noise in the hall got louder as the person outside got closer to the choir room. The room was completely silent, nobody wanted the man to do something drastic to Kurt. Then there was knocking on the door. They heard a voice call through the door.

"Kurt." The familiar voice said, causing Kurt to whimper again when he realized who that voice belonged to. It belonged to Kurt's boyfriend Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine said again, getting louder, knocking on the door again.

The gun man taking the hint that the boy outside wasn't going to leave anytime soon, went towards Rachel who squeaked nervously. "You get rid of him." The gunman whispered in her ear. "If you run or tell him anything, your friend wouldn't like you anymore when he finds out you're to blame for his pain." The gun man gave Rachel an evil smile, causing her to shudder.

Rachel went out through the other exit of the room. And the gleeks and gun man could hear everything that was said.

"Hey Blaine." They heard Rachel's cheerly greetings.

"Hey Rachel! Is Kurt here? We were supposed to be on a date." Was the reply Blaine gave. Kurt could feel tears in his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend. Kurt really wanted to be in his boyfriends arms, and for once, not be in the choir room.

"Uh. I think he left and went home. He wasn't feeling good earlier." Was the lie that Rachel gave.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go check on him." They heard Blaine say. The occupants in the room let out a relieved sigh as they thought Blaine fell for the lie. "Hey Rachel? Are you okay? You look scared." They heard Blaine ask.

The gun man who had his hand in Kurt's hair, tightened. Kurt winced with the pain.

"Oh! Uhh..yeah. It's just Mr. Schue might give away my solo and I don't want that to happen." Rachel lied.

They heard Blaine chuckle at Rachel. They listened as they told their goodbye's. They saw the door open and Rachel step in. The gun man gave Rachel a round of applause.

Very nice work. You'll probably have work in the movie business." The man gave a chuckle. The gun man again tie Rachel up. And went to sit back down next to Kurt. Kurt flinched as the man threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder, laughing when Kurt let a groan of pain.

"You know you're pretty for a fag." The gun man stated, loving the wide-eyed look that Kurt gave him. "I wonder how good of a lay, you'd be." The gun man continued, rubbing Kurt's thigh. The gun man looked over at the scared teens and smiled at their frightened looks they were giving Kurt.

One boy was looking particular mad. So he stood up and made his way to the tall teen. "What is he your ex?" The gun man asked. "No?" He continued when the teen shook his head. "Hmm...brother then?" He asked and smiled as the teen nodded. The gun man thought that this was going to be fun. He loved causing pain to people. Maybe what the shrink said was true. Maybe he was a little bit crazy.

The gun man looked over at Kurt who was shaking. Kurt was a pretty boy. And he wasn't gay. He'd screw anything with a pulse. And judging by the body the boy had, he'd be good. With a predatory look he made his way to Kurt. He bent down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Would you like to play with me, Kurt? How fun will you be?"

The gun man bent down and sniffed Kurt's neck, liking the smell coming from the boy. Smelt like fear. He then licked Kurt's neck, causing the boy to shiver. Taking the shiver completely opposite to what it meant he bit Kurt hard. Hard enough to cause the boy to bleed.

The gun man could hear sirens but thinking it had nothing to do with him, he ignored it. He ignored it until he heard the police use their microphone to call out to him.

****- a little while ago POV change-****

"Oh! Uhh..yeah. It's just Mr. Schue might give away my solo and I don't want that to happen." Rachel said.

Blaine had a feeling that Rachel was lying but let it go and chuckled. They told each other goodbye and Blaine left. Blaine continued trying to call Kurt as he walked down the hallway. He stopped when he heard a noise coming from the closet. Curiosity made him open the door and he was glad that he did.

On the floor was Mr. Schue bleeding from what looked like a gun shot wound. Blaine ran to the teacher, dropped down to his knees and put pressure on the wound.

"Mr. Schue can you hear me?" Blaine asked, getting his phone out and dialing 911. Mr. Schue was mumbling something about a gun man and that he's in the school. Then he mumbled something about glee club. That's when Blaine figured it out. When the dispatcher came on he told them the location and that he believes that the gun man locked himself in a room filled with teens. Blaine kept pressure on the wound but he ha a bad feeling about Kurt. And that something bad happened to him.

****-Back in the choir room-****

The group of teens watched in horror as the gun man's face contorted into the most angriest form that they've ever seen.

The gun man sent a glare at Rachel who shook her heard trying to say that she doesn't know what happened. But the gun man wasn't in the mood to listen. He started to scream. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOUR FAULT!"

The teens watched as the man grabbed Kurt and threw him on the floor. They watched as he ripped off Kurt's shirt from his body. So now Kurt was naked from the waist up. They saw bruises already forming from the earlier beatings.

The gun man unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. He glanced back at the teens with another evil smile. "Oh don't worry, we're not at that point yet."

The teens started to scream and cry as they watched the man whip Kurt across his back with the belt. Kurt screamed and screamed as each time the belt landed across his back. Kurt lost count to the whips as he slowly lost conscious from the pain. He still heard the terrified screams from his friends, but he knew that they couldn't do anything for him. He then fell into the painless darkness and completely blacked out.  
>..<p>

_**A/n2: Let me know what you think. Did it suck?**_

_**Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Super short chapter, but next one will be longer. Mistakes are there, you have my apologies.**_

_**Dont own glee...**_

The group of teens were all softly crying for their friend as the gunman paced back and forward, trying to come up with a plan so he could escape.

Kurt had blacked out about 45 minutes ago, and since then the only sign of him being alive was the harsh breathing. The blood from the wounds had stopped bleeding leaving angry red gashes, that looked very painful.

ND wanted to get up to help Kurt, but they were all terrified by the man. They didn't want to do anything that would casue anyone else any pain, especially Kurt who had enough.

The phone in the choir room starte dto ring, causing the gunamn to stop pacing.

He walked hurriedly over to Tina and realeased her. He then went and dragged her over to the phone and demanded her to answer it.

"H-hello?" Tina stuttered out.

"HI, this is officer Kripke from the police department, who am I speaking to?" The officer asked over the phone.

"Tina." Tina replyed.

"Hi, Tina. Could you tell me what is going on in there?" The officer asked.

Tina asked the gunman if she could answer but he shook his head no.

"No." Tina answered the cop.

"Okay, Tina. Is anyone hurt in there?"

"Y-yeah. My friend. He passed out."

"Okay that's enough talking for now." The gunman said, ripping the phone away from Tina hanging up on the police.

"What did he ask you?" The man asked Tina.

"He wanted to know if anyone was hurt."

"I should really punish you for not asking me first," The man said, causing Tina and the others to whimper. "But since the little toy is sleeping, I'll let you get away with it."

The group of teens had looks of horror on their faces as they looked down to their broken friend.

"But I'm warning you now, any more rule breaking, I'll make doubly sure that you won't be able to recognize your friend when I'm through with him."

With the threat hanging in the air, the man led Tina back to her seat and tied her up.

He then went back to pacing, forming a plan, when Kurt began to stir.

_**a/n2: So do you wanna see anything happen in the story? Let me know and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Day Ever**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/n: Hi everyone. Here's the new chapter. Mistakes are there..sorry..**

**Don't own Glee.. It wouldn't have survived 3 seasons if I did. Let alone 2 episodes.**

Kurt woke up with a pained wimper. He rolled over to lay on his back when he let out a shriek when the cold hard made contact with the cuts that the belt made. He immediately rolled back over to lay on his stomach, trying to breathe through the pain.

Kurt looked up when he heard someone laugh.

"How you doing, sleeping beauty?" The gunman asked with a sick and twisted smile, like he enjoyed every minute that Kurt was in pain.

Kurt let out a pitiful whimper causing the gunman to chuckle and return to what he was earlier doing. Kurt looked up at his friends who were giving him worried glances and silently asking if he was okay. They were quickly answered when Kurt grimaced at the pain when he made a wrong move with his body.

The room was once again filled with a ringing phone. This time the gunman answered the phone.

"What?" he asked.

"This is Officer Kripke," the officer answered. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Can't tell you that, officer." The gunman replied.

"Why not?"

"Can't have you running my name, now can I?"

"How about you give me a name? I can't just call you man." Officer Kripke said.

"Fine. Call me Jay."

"Okay, Jay. Could you tell me what you want?"

"Not right now. But soon." The gunman, 'Jay' said. He then hung up the phone before the officer could start talking again.

The teens watched as Jay pull out a cellphone from his pocket and send off what they believed to be a text. After sending the text, Jay turned back to the group and smiled.

"Since you all are being nice little kiddies, I'll untie you guys." He said making his way to Tina. He untied Tina. "But make one bad move..." he let the threat hanging in the air as they all looked over at Kurt. The teens all nodded.

Tina untied everyone and went back to her seat.

Rachel then raised her hand gaining the attention of the gunman.

"Could we go to the bathroom?" She asked.

Jay was quiet for a bit thinking it over in his head. "You can. You'll be going in two's or three's and you have two minutes to get back. Got it? I swear you'll regret it if you don't listen to me." The teens nodded their agreement to the man.

After everyone else went, Tina and Mike was the last one's to go.

On their way back, they noticed that their time was almost up, they started to speed their pace up. They didn't want to take the chance that they'd be the one to cause Kurt harm. They turned in the hallway where the choir room was when someone each covered their mouths and dragged them back towards the exit of the school.

They semi-relaxed when they noticed it was cops but then panic set in as they realized what just had happened. They were going to break the rule from the deranged man.

Once they were outside they were immediately surrounded by a swarm of uniformed men taking them safely away from the school. They were ushered towards a cop that was on the phone. Tina recognized the voice as Officer Kripke. Tina and Mike were also aware that Blaine, Burt and Carole was all standing by the officer.

"Well we have two of the kids, can't you let more go?" They heard the officer say.

The officer's face paled to whatever the person over the phone said. He slowly hung up the phone. The next thing that they heard made everyone freeze in their places. It was a gunshot. The officers near by the group were able to hold back Burt and the others but Blaine managed to escape the grasps of the officers and make his way into the school.

*****Back at the choir room before the shot*****

Jay looked up at the clock. He had a firm grip on the gun that was pointed at Kurt.

The phone once again started to ring and Jay went to answer it.

"What?" Jay growled out into the phone.

"Jay, how are you doing?" Officer Kripke asked.

"Peachy."

"Can we negotiate the releases of the children?"

"No." Jay answered and was about to hang up when the cop started talking again.

"Well we have two of the kids,can't you let more go?"

Jay realized what the officer said and cocked his gun. "I hope you can live with the death of a teen," he said as he slowly hung up the phone. He turned back to the group of kids and noticed that they were all terrified.

He slowly lifted the gun and aimed it at Kurt who was wide-eyed as he stared at the gun. Jay ignored the other teens as they started to cry and plead for him to stop. He stopped all their pleas as he pulled the trigger.

**A/n: Wow angsty huh? I hope so... anyway.. review please?**

**Next chapter: Is Kurt okay? Blaine's in the school and he comes face-to-face with someone. Who? Find out next chapter..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst Day Ever:**  
><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**A/n: sorry for the late update! The updates should be up faster now that I have more time. Anyways..thanks for the reviews, alerts, ect. **

**Don't own glee. If I did the finale would have been a whole lot different.**

The choir room was silent for about five seconds before all hell broke loose. Kurt screamed in pain as he clutched his leg. The gunman had changed the position of the gun last minute. So instead of shooting Kurt in the stomach he shot Kurt right above his kneecap.

The other glee club members watched, with tears in their eyes, as Kurt squirmed on the ground, holding his bleeding leg, yelling in pain. They felt so helpless. They were too afraid to move. They didn't know if they were allowed to try and comfort their fallen friend.

Finn was the worst. Puck had to hold Finn back so he wouldn't charge after Jay. They didn't need Kurt to be more injured.

"Shut up!" Jay yelled at the screaming teens. "Do you want me to do it again, and finish him off?"

The teens stopped their yelling but you could still hear the sniffling coming from the girls.

Santana hesitantly raised her hand to get Jay's attention.

"Can I go to Kurt, please?" she asked once she got his attention.

Once she got the okay, Santana slowly moved around the shooter and went to Kurt.

"Kurt? You okay?" she asked quietly.

"H-hurt.. S-stop.. P-pain," Kurt whimpered, breaking everyone's heart.

"I know. But you're going to be fine. You just have to wait a little while, okay?"

"O-okay," Kurt replied.

Santana went behind Kurt so that the counter-tenor could rest his head on her lap instead of the cold ground. She could feel Kurt trembling but when she put her hand against his forehead, it was burning up.

Santana cleared her throat. "He needs help."

"I don't care what he needs, he's not leaving." Jay answered while firing off another text.

"He's going to die if he doesn't get help," Santana yelled.

Jay pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kurt. "So, if he's going to dies, maybe I should put him out of his misery," he said, cocking the gun.

"N-no!" Santana stuttered out.

"That's what I thought."

The choir room went quiet again except for the harsh, pained breaths from Kurt and the typing from Jay.

Jay's phone suddenly went off and he answered it.

"About time," Jay muttered into the phone. "Yeah, the situation just got worst... I shot a kid... Yeah, I know... See you then." With that Jay hung up the phone.

Jay started to put his bag by the door. He only left his gun out and started to pace and toy with the gun. Five minutes later a knock was sounded on the door and the glee club members thought that they were saved but they were wrong.

******With Blaine******

Blaine couldn't think straight as he rushed into the school. Evading the police as he rushed past them were easy. All he could think about was; gun-shot and Kurt.

Blaine stayed against the wall and was about to turn into the hall that would lead him to the choir room.

Blaine turned to head to Kurt, but came face-to-face with a masked man who was holding a loaded gun straight in his face.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The gun man asked, gripping Blaine by the hair.

The gun man shoved Blaine and pushed him to the door that Blaine knew lead to the choir room.

The gun man knocked once before the door opened.

******KH******

The glee club watched as another gunman came in while shoving Blaine with him.

"Look who I found outside," the newcomer said.

"Who are you?" Jay asked Blaine, but Blaine ignored him as be took sight of his bleeding boyfriend.

Blaine rushed out of the gunman's hold and rushed to Kurt and immediately taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt whimpered.

"I'm here, honey," Blaine answered as he let the tears drop.

"I-it h-hurts," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's leg and put pressure on the bleeding to try and slow it down or stop. But with the added pressure, Kurt gasped in pain and tried to move away from Blaine.

"B-Blaine t-that hurts!" Kurt cried, breaking everyone's heart.

"I know, honey, but I need to stop the bleeding."

"Oh, what a touching moment! You must be the boyfriend?" Jay asked, with an ugly sneer. "This just got more interesting."

"I don't care about the fags, you idiot. We need to leave now, if you want to leave," the new gunman said.

"Oh yeah? How do you suppose we do that, asshole? If you didn't notice, the cops are all around."

"No, they're not," the new man said with a smirk. "I have a plan and it involves the bleeding kid."

Jay gave an ugly smile as he turned to Kurt. "So, I' can still play with him later?"

The glee kids and Blaine was terrified. They could see the was that Jay was looking at Kurt and they knew that if let alone, Jay would do the unthinkable.

**[end chapter]**

**A/n: poor Kurty! I feel bad that I did that too him. But at least he's alive. But will he stay that way? What about Jay and his obsession with Kurt? And what is the plan that involves Kurt? Hmmm... Next chapter has all the answers. Just got to wait and see. Update should be next Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst Day Ever Chapter 7:**

**A/n: Hi! sorry for the lateness. Work got in the way. Anyways...thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. You guys rock:) Here's the new chapter. Mistakes are there. I have no beta for the ... I do not own glee.**

The second gunman that the kids found out was called JT, yelled at Jay.

"Hurry up! If we want to leave we have to leave now," he hissed.

"Alright!" Jay yelled back. He put his gun away and went over to Kurt.

"NO!" Blaine shouted as he tried to protect Kurt. "You can't take him!"

"Don't make this harder, boy." JT said to Blaine.

"Take me instead. He's hurt already," Blaine replied.

"That's romantic and all, but we don't want you. The cops will do what we want quicker when they know that he is injured. It works in our advantage."

"You can't take him." Blaine repeated.

JT gave Blaine a twisted smile. "We can...and we will."

Before anyone could warn Blaine, Jay who had sneakily went behind Blaine, hit him in the back of his head with his gun, that caused him to lose consciousness. The girls all screamed as they saw their friend fall down.

"Now you will listen," JT began warningly. "When we leave, I want you all to stay here until the cops come for you. Got it? Or the next time you see your friend will be at his funeral."

Jay went and scooped up Kurt, ignoring the pained whimper and threw him over his shoulder.

Finn went to move towards his brother when he came face-to-face with a gun.

"What did I just tell you? Do you want to see him dead? Is that it?" JT yelled in Finn's face. Finn, too scared to say anyhting, shook his head 'no' frantically.

"Then listen and stay. Got it?" JT asked and Finn nodded. "Good."

The New Directions sadly watched on as their friend was taken away by those monsters. Once the door was closed, the girls began to cry loudly as the boys tried to comfort them. Santana and Brittany went over to Blaine and checked to see if he was alright.

Blaine's head was bleeding but other then that he was alright. Just knocked out. The girls began to quiet down when they heard noises coming from outside the door. All thinking that it was the two deranged men coming back they all began to become terrified again.

****Kurt and The Gunmen****

Jay and JT quickly made their way out of the school, through the kitchens. The cops weren't covering that exit so it was the perfect getaway. They quickly made their way to the black van that was waiting for them.

Jay dumped Kurt in the back roughly, causing the tenn to whimper and curl into a ball. JT chuckled at the pain filled moans coming from the teen. He was sickly enjoying the pain that was caused to Kurt.

JT called up the cops that called earlier.

"Hello?"

"We surrender," JT said, then hung up the phone.

JT turned on the van on and drove off the school property. They weren't seen by the cops and that caused them to laugh at the stupidity that was known as the Lima Police.

****Back In The Choir Room****

The teens all calmed down a little when they saw that it was the police. The cops ushered the teens out of the school and they each went to their parents.

Finn ran to his mom and Burt and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked after giving his stepson a tight hug.

"T-they took him," Finn stuttered out as he broke down and cried in his moms arms. "we couldn't s-stop t-them."

Burt went to the officer in charge and demanded to know what they were going to do to find his son.

While the teens were being checked out, a black van was heading out of town. The van that included two gunmen and a teen who was slowly losing too much blood.

**A/n2: Sorry for the super short chapter. Next chapter I'll make longer.**  
><strong>so, What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Worst Day Ever:**  
><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**A/n: Hello everybody! I'm super sorry for the long wait. I got distracted by the awesomeness that is Chris Colfer. Anyways... On with the chapter.**

**I do not own Glee(sadly).**

**Warning: Not suitable for children under the age of 14. (Putting this here for the next couple of chapters so I don't get into trouble)**

Almost an hour and a half had passed since J.T and James took Kurt. The entire New Directions were still at the school. After being checked out by the paramedics and their injuries being tended to, they were all ushered onto the library to wait for the lead Officer that was on Kurt's case.

The entire library was quiet. No one spoke to each other. They all just sat there and waited. Finally, the lead Officer, Burt and Carole came into the library.

"Can anyone tell me what happened today?" Officer Kripke asked.

After receiving looks from his fellow glee club friends, Finn spoke up. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

Finn took a breath before telling what had happened in the choir room. Burt, who was listening intently, held on to Carole tighter and tighter as the story went on. As, Finn retold the story again, the rest of the New Directions started to weep again as they remembered what had happened. Blaine started to cry as he paced. As the Finn continued to talk, the more he couldn't keep still.

"Is that all?" The officer asked as he wrote down all what Finn had said.

"Yeah-" Finn began but was cut off by Santana.

"That's not all," she started. "One of the guys, JT, he had an obsession with Kurt. It was creepy."

"What kind of obsession?"

"I think he might do something to Kurt," Santana said. "Sexually."

Burt snapped. "You have to find my son! Now!"

"Sir, we are going to do whatever we have to do to get Kurt back." Kripke said. "We put an Amber Alert out and after we get the sketch artist in, we'll have the two mens' faces out."

That didn't seem to calm Burt down at all. He just stood up and left the library quickly, ignoring Carole and Finn's shouts for him to stop.

The officers went over a little more with the teens and Carole before letting them leave. Carole invited the teens over to the Hudmels house tonight, after the teens had a chance to talk to their parents.

**(Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Woods)**

JT, James and Kurt had finally reached their destination. The two men had drove Kurt to a secluded cabin ground that was closed that time of the year.

The van came to a stop and James quickly went into one of the cabins. JT followed with the bags before coming back for Kurt.

"We're here!" JT shouted, reaching towards Kurt.

Kurt tried to move out of reach but JT managed to grab on to Kurt's bad leg, causing the counter-tenor to shriek.

JT clucked his tongue. "See what happens when you don't cooperate."

JT started petting Kurt's hair. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't listen. Understand?"

Kurt didn't want to but he nodded, causing JT to smile.

"Good! We're going to have so much fun," JT smirked before pulling Kurt into his arms and carrying him to the cabin that James had gone into.

"Put him in there. And tie him down," James said, pointing to one of the rooms.

JT carried Kurt to the room and dumped him on the bed, causing Kurt to take in a sharp breath when his knee was jostled.

JT got ropes out from his bag before he went over towards Kurt. He spread Kurt's legs so he could tie Kurt's legs to the bed posts at the bottom. Kurt cried the whole time as his legs were tied down. He cried because of the pain and because he knew he couldn't get out.

After tying Kurt's legs, JT went and got to work on Kurt's hands. JT tied both hands to the head board. He made it so tight that Kurt couldn't wiggle his hands free.

When JT was done, he stopped and stared at Kurt. "I'll play with you later," he said with a smile, before he left the room. He missed the absolute terror that crossed Kurt's paling face.

JT found James in the small kitchen going over notes in his tablet. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked as he took a seat across the other man.

"In an hour, we are going to call the cops and demand the money that we couldn't get earlier." James said, not looking up from his book.

"You think they'll give it?" JT asked.

"I'm sure. And if they don't want to then we can make them reconsider."

"Meaning?"

James looked up from his book. "That means that you get to play with the kid as much as you want."

James let an evil smile cross his face as he imagined what he could do with Kurt. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking at his long time friend.

"Then after we get the money?" he asked.

"We kill the kid," James said as he flipped the page.

**(Hour later)**

The police station was a buzz as the police took calls in. All the calls that they were getting were tips revolving around Kurt and the two gunmen. It had been 30 minutes since the two pictures of the men hit the television and since then the phones has been ringing of the hook. Although they were getting many calls, all that were being said to the police was no use.

Burt, Carole, Blaine and Finn was in Officer Kripke's office waiting for the ransom call. The New Directions, who after refusing to leave, was all in the conference room waiting for news on their friend.

Officer Kripke's office was so silent that when the phone rang, everyone jumped.

After getting okay from the tech guy, officer Kripke answered the phone.

"This is Officer Kripke," he said.

"Well hello officer," a man answered back. Finn recognized the voice as James.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well," James began. "First off, we want a fuel-filled jet in one hour at the Lima airport."

"Okay," the officer said as he wrote it down on his notepad. "That'll take some time."

"You have 45 minutes."

Officer Kripke blew out a breath. "We can't do that in 45 minutes. It's impossible."

"Well make it possible. If you don't get it done by then, the kid will suffer."

"Okay, okay. Don't do anything drastic."

"We won't if you listen."

"Okay-" Officer Kripke started but was cut off.

"We're not done." James interfered. "We also want 10 million dollars in small unmarked bills."

"That's a large amount. It'll take some time."

"Listen, Officer, if you want the kid to live, you'll do as I say. If you don't, the kid will become a lot less innocent then he started the day as. You got that?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Good boy," James laughed. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you 1 hour to get the plane and our money ready. If not, I'll put another bullet in his other kneecap."

Burt and Blaine snapped. They all started to shout at the phone.

"Now who's shouting? I'm guessing it's the father and the boyfriend. Am I right?" James chuckled.

"Yes," Blaine answered for everyone in the room. "We want to talk to Kurt."

"Can't. He's a little...tied down at the moment." James chuckled again.

"Now listen here you, son-of-a-bitch. If you lay one hand on my son I'll personally see that you die a violent death."

"Now, Papa Hummel, I don't think you understand the situation here. You are in no place to order me around. Do it again and I'll make sure your son dies a violent death. Do you understand me?" James asked.

Burt paled as James talked. He didn't want to answer but he knew he had to. His son's life depended on it. "Yes."

"Good. Now, you have 50 minutes to get what I asked for. I'll be calling you in that time." James said, before hanging up.

Officer Kripke turned to the other officers in the room. "You got anything?"

"No. The signal bounced off of many towers. We couldn't get anything."

"Damn it!"

****** WDE ******

The time flew for the officers and Kurt's family and friends. They were still at the police station waiting for any news. In the short time, Finn and Blaine had updated the New Directions in what had happened in Officer Kripke's office. The guys got pissed off at James while the girls all stayed together, silently crying.

It was almost time for James to call back and they were all worried. The cops hadn't told them anything yet and the time limit was quickly approaching.

It was 10 minutes until James would call before Officer Kripke came into the conference room.

"We have good news and bad news," he started.

"What's the good news?" Burt asked.

"We have the jet waiting at the airport."

"And the bad?" Finn asked.

"We don't have the money." Officer Kripke informed them.

"B-but they're going to h-hurt him." Blaine stuttered out.

"We're going to do everything possible so that won't happen."

Burt and Carole held on to one another tightly. The New Directions boys all went over and sat next to the girls as they waited. Everyone in that room had the feeling that once James finds out that there's no money, Kurt's going to get hurt.

***********

James called back on the time that he said. Not a second late.

"So, you got what I wanted?" was the first thing that was asked.

"The plane is waiting at the airport with a tank full of gas." Officer Kripke replied.

"Good boy. And the money?"

Officer Kripke hesitated. "There wasn't enough time to get it. We need more time."

The other line was dead silent for a couple a seconds before James came back. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to give you 2 more hours. If you don't get it by then, you won't find the body. I'll call you back then. While I'm waiting for you, I think I'll introduce some of my toys to Kurt. Think he'll enjoy it?" With that the line went dead.

"Shit! Can we call him back?" Kripke yelled.

"No, sir."

"Shit!" Officer Kripke said as he sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. "How do you tell that family that we might just have gotten their son killed?"

After a couple of minutes calming down. Kripke went to the conference room to inform the group of people about the phone call. To say that they didn't take it well was an understatement. There was a lot of tears and screams when they found out.

Blaine and the rest of the guys split up into groups and went to search for Kurt. Carole held back Burt, who tried to follow the other guys. When he was denied that, Burt broke down and cried.

**(Miles Away)**

After hanging up the phone, James grabbed his bag and went into Kurt's room. JT was already there. He was busy cleaning up Kurt's leg. They didn't want Kurt to die this early in the game.

"So, what did they say?" JT asked, not looking up from the unconscious boys leg. The pain was to intense that Kurt lost conscious 2 minutes into the bullet removal.

"They have the plane but no money."

"What a shame," JT said, finishing tying up Kurt's leg with a bandage.

JT eyed James bag. "Could I play with him first?"

James nodded. "You get one hour. After that, it's my turn."

With that James left the room. JT looked down at Kurt's face. He slapped Kurt across the face to wake him up. When Kurt's eyes opened and stared at JT. JT smiled.

"It's time to play..."

**A/n2: well I hate to end it here. What do you think? Good? Bad? Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Worst Day Ever Chapter 9:**

**Sorry for the delay. I lost the feeling to write anything. But I'm back! I'm going to try and finish this story by my birthday next month. I want to try and start a different story but I have to finish all the ones that I have going on write now... But, anyways.. on with the chapter! I don't own Glee, if I did Chris Colfer wouldn't wait 8/9 songs before getting a solo *insert pissed off expression*... Mistakes are there, so sorry.**

J.T grabbed his knife and ran it across Kurt's already injured stomach drawing blood and pained scream from Kurt.

"Make all the noise you'd like," J.T said with a wicked smile, "No one can hear you here. And it's always fun when they scream."

Kurt kept on screaming as J.T carved into his stomach. J.T was going to start on a new patch before Jay came running into the room.

"Shut the brat up," Jay whispered quickly, "I think someone is coming."

Kurt went to yell out for help but couldn't as J.T quickly covered his mouth with his hand. J.T and Jay made the room as silent as they could. The only sounds that were being made was their harsh breathing. A couple of minutes went by and Jay and J.T thought that they had an all clear before they heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Keep him quiet," Jay said as he left the bedroom to open the looked through the peephole and saw an elderly man, so he opened the door.

"Hi, Can I help you?" Jay greeted with a smile.

"Hi there, is everything alright here? I could hear someone screaming," the old man said.

"Yeah, that was my brother. He accidently cut himself and he didn't react well to the blood, but he's alright now," Jay lied.

"Oh. Do you want me to look him over? I'm a retired nurse. I can help him if he wants."

"No, that's alright. I patched him up good and he'll be okay, but thanks anyway," Jay said before closing the door in the mans face.

Jay looked through the peephole to see if the man left. He watched as the man stare at the door for a couple of seconds before leaving. After the man left Jay headed back to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" J.T asked as Jay entered.

"Some old guy. He heard the kid screaming and wanted to know if anyone was hurt," Jay answered.

"How nice."

"If you want to continue this little 'play', you have to keep the kid quiet," Jay said.

"But that ruins all the fun," J.T pouted as he used the knife to cut into Kurts leg.

"Yeah but-" Jay was cut off as they heard a branch break outside of the bedroom window.

Jay looked up and saw that it was the same guy from the door. The old man had a horrified look on his face as he stared at Kurt. The old man looked into the eyes of Jay and J.T before taking off running.

"You stupid idiot, don't leave the windows open, you dumbass," Jay shouted as he took off running after the man.

Jay chased the old man for a minute before catching up to the man. Jay knocked the man down then went and punched him in the face a couple of times before standing up.

"You should have just minded your own business, old man," Jay said before pulling out his gun from his holster. Jay aimed the gun at the mans chest and pulled the trigger.

Jay dragged the man back to their cabin. While he and J.T got rid of the body, Kurt was lying unconscious in the cabin.

**A/n2: Okay that was a super short chapter. But the next one I'll make longer. Promise. Next chapter WILL be up soon.**


End file.
